


Dave

by RhymeReason



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Songfic, i really liked this song, kinda cute, okay???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You  left without leaving your number, saying that you needed to clear your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCn5ofh9PlE&list=FLn0e-DEdYGtrn1S-qLxI1Rg&feature=mh_lolz and I just had to write a fic for it. So here it is  
> Its reallllly short too

You  left without leaving your number, saying that you needed to clear your mind. He probably figured you’d gone back to Houston, because you were from there anyways.

It was a year before you called him. There was three rings, then an answering machine is what you got.

“If you're calling about car, I sold it. If its wednesday night,I’m baking with dad. If you're trying to sell something, I dont have the money right now, sorry! If its any of my friends, you guys know what to do!”

You sigh, glad to hear his voice again after so long, even if its just a recording.

“And P.S, if this is Dave..... I still love you.”

The phone dropped out of your hand, smashing against the counter. You couldnt beleive it. You knew John was loyal, but what kind of love could he have to hang on for so long?

You wait three days till you try again. You dont know what you would say, but it didnt matter. After three rings you heard his voice again.

“If its Friday night Im at a bake sale, and first day Saturday if its not raining Im going flying! Ill be gone all weekend long, but Ill get back to you on Sunday afternoon! P.S, if this is Dave, I still love you.”

This time you left your number, but not another word. Then you got in your car and started driving towards the home of one John Egbert. You arrive in Maple Valley, Washington just in time to see his old blue pickup truck pull into the drive way.

You sit in your car outside the two story house for a while, but at 4 c’clock on Sunday afternoon, your phone rang and this is what you said.

“If youre calling about my heart, its still yours. I probably should have listened to it a little more. Then it wouldnt have taken me so long to learn that this is where I belong. Oh and by the way John., this is no machine youre talking to.” You open the front door of the house and take your phone from your face.

“This is Dave and I still love you.”


End file.
